Oil well logging has been known for many years and provides an oil and gas well driller with information about the particular earth formation being drilled. In conventional oil well logging an electric current signal may be imparted into the earth formation for the purpose of estimating the resistivity of the earth formation. The magnetic or electric current source(s) and receiver(s) sensitive to magnetic and/or electric signals may be conveyed into the borehole and used to determine one or more parameters of interest of the formation. A rigid or non-rigid carrier is often used to convey the magnetic or electric current source(s) and receiver(s), often as part of a tool or set of tools, and the carrier may also provide communication channels for sending information up to the surface.